This Is My Friend Jay
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: AU One shot, Jay leaves for the army, and when he returns he finds the love of his life sitting in a park.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well. Erin Lindsay," Jay joked as he sat down next to his high school sweet heart. Erin turned her head and smiled up at him. It's been 5 years since the man she loved went to war to fight for his country.

"Well if it isn't Jay Halstead. How have you been?" Erin asked. When he first left they talked as often as Jay's hectic schedule allowed for. She wrote letters to him, and he wrote letters back. However, one day they just stopped. That was about 4 and half years ago.

"I've been good. Got back a couple months ago. Your mom told me you were a cop in Chicago. Thought I'd come say hi," Jay smiled. "What are you doing in the park any way? You used to hate the park."

Erin opened her mouth to speak when she heard a shriek and a cry for mommy. Jay and Erin turned their head's to find a little girl on the ground holding her arm. Erin jumped up and ran over to the little girl.

"Mommy, it hurts," the little girl cried.

"It'll be okay baby," Erin cooed as she picked her up and walked back over to the bench where Jay was sitting.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"This is my friend Jay, he came to say hi. Ella, can you say hi to Jay," Erin asked as she rubbed Ella's back.

"Hi," the little girl muttered while she cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Hi Ella, how old are you?" Jay asked.

"I'm 4 and 1 quarter," Ella held up 4 fingers for Jay to see.

"Oh you're four?" Jay asked as she looked to Erin. He knew what that meant. 5 years ago he left. Erin and him had one last night the night before he left. They were careless.

"Yeah, mommy my arm really hurts," Ella complained.

"I know baby. Hey, I'm going to take her to the hospital. I think she broke it. You're more than welcome to come along," Erin explained. Jay nodded and followed Erin to her car. She placed Ella in her car seat and got in the driver's seat, Jay joining Erin in the front.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jay asked.

"I'll explain everything tonight when we get her arm x-rayed and taken care of, okay?" Erin asked as she looked to a patient Jay nodding. She drove silently towards the hospital.

XXX

3 hours later the three returned to Erin's apartment. Jay carried a sleepy Ella in his arms. "Her room is down the hall, second door on the right," Erin whispered. Jay followed the directions and laid her down in her bed. He covered her with her blankets and slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. He returned to the living room 2 beers resting on the coffee table. "We were writing back and forth so often in the beginning. And then one day the letters just stopped coming. That was about 3 months after you left. That was when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want it to be some letter that you threw out, and I certainly did not deprive her of knowing who her daddy is and what he does. She tells everyone her daddy is fighting for her freedom," Erin whispered as a tear fell.

"She didn't seem to know who I was today," he spoke softly.

"You've changed a lot Jay. I only had pictures of scrawny high school Jay. Plus she was traumatized. I'm going to have to find another park to take her too. She'll remember you in the morning. Have some faith," Erin smiled. "You can spend as much time with her as you want. I'm certainly not going to deprive you of that. The only thing I ask is that she doesn't bounce from house to house. She needs stability."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jay asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm not angry at you, and I'm certainly not upset with you. But I do miss you, a hell of a lot. You are the only man I have ever loved. So if you're really for this, than move in and find a job in Chicago," Erin smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Jay smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "I thought you would've hated me for not keeping in touch with you."

"I've tried to move on to bigger and better things, but no guy was comparable to you. You have always been it for me, so why don't I give you a tour of the master bedroom?" Erin winked as she stood and grabbed onto Jay's hand. They walked into the bedroom, and Jay kissed Erin hard and passionately. It was almost as if it was the night before he was leaving 5 years ago. Only this time he wasn't leaving, he was staying.

"You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Er. I mean that with all my heart," he pulled her closer and lifted her shirt.

"Not everything is the same as it used to be Jay. This body has been through hell and back carrying and delivering that little girl in the next room," Erin warned as she prevented Jay from pulling her shirt off her body.

"I can't believe I missed you carrying my child. Let's try again. This time I want to be present for it, all of it."

"Why don't you get to know the one you already have, and we'll talk about it on another date. But I promise you, one day you will get to see me pregnant again," she pulled him down for another kiss. "Just make love to me Jay. Remind me of how good you feel," Erin smiled as Jay took her shirt off and pushed her onto the bed.

XXX

"Mommy?" Erin woke up to a whisper in her ear.

"What baby?" Erin asked as she peeked one eye open to see her four year old crying next to her bed.

"There's a boy in your bed," Ella pointed over her mother's shoulder. Her mother turned around and stared at Jay.

"You're right, there is a boy in my bed," Erin smiled. "Why are you crying baby?"

"My arm hurts real bad, and I can't sleep with this blue thing on my arm." Ella had her arm in a blue cast due to the fracture. Tears still pouring down her face.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen," Erin carefully pulled off the arm that was wrapped around her and stood up. She followed her daughter out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She turned on the light and went to the cabinet to get the medicine. "Come here baby," Erin said as she lifted Ella to sit on the counter in front of her. "You have two choices, you can chew or you can drink. It's you're choice," Erin held up the two different types of Tylenol.

"Which one is grape?" Ella asked.

"Neither one is grape. This one," Erin held up the chewable. "This one is cherry. This one is orange," Erin watched as her daughter's face wrinkled in disgust.

"You know," Erin heard a voice behind her and she smiled. "When I was in the army, I had that choice of medicine too," Jay looked at his daughter sitting on the counter.

"You did?" Ella asked as her teary face looked up at Jay.

"I did, and you want to know what I chose?"

"What," Ella sniffled.

"I chose the one that I disliked the least. So I have a question for you Ms. Ella. What flavor do you like the least?" Jay asked while leaning down eye level with Ella. He took his hands and wiped the tears out from under her eyes.

"I guess I like cherry more than orange," she pointed to the chewables. Erin handed them over to the four year old who began to start chewing them.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she smiled up at Jay.

"I'm glad you did. I told you I don't want to miss anything anymore," he leaned down to kiss Erin's head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight mommy?" Ella asked when she finished chewing the medicine.

"Of course you can, but only for tonight. Do you mind if Jay joins us?" Erin asked. Ella shook her head and lifted her arms to be let down from the counter. She began walking in the direction of her mother's bedroom.

"We made a pretty adorable child Er," Jay smiled. "I want another just like her," he laughed

"I know," Erin kissed him. "But I told you, when you get to know this one first. And when you have a job that allows you to stay in Chicago. No deserts for Jay anymore okay?" Erin asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled before he and Erin followed behind their daughter. Ella had already gotten in the middle of the bed and laid down. Her mother climbed in on the right, and Jay on the left. Ella turned to face her mother.

"Mommy? Can I ask you a question," Ella asked cautiously.

"You know you can ask me anything," Ella smiled and leaned in really close to Erin's ear.

"That's my daddy isn't it?" Ella whispered. She watched Erin nod her head.

"Yeah baby, it is," Erin smiled. She watched as Ella turned away from her and snuggled into her father's side. Erin watched, as the light in Jay's eyes got even brighter than they were before. She had been dreaming about this moment since she found out she was pregnant. At the age of 18 they had always discussed kids. They were always going to have kids. And not with love of her life was holding their daughter like such a father.

"Thank you for fighting for my freedom daddy," Ella mumbled into his shoulder.

"Any time Ella," he smiled.

"I told you she'd remember," Erin scooted closer to her daughter and Jay. Jay wrapped his arms around both his girls and they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so after rave reviews I came to the conclusion to write another chapter. But I do enjoy writing these one shot AU type stories. So if you have any suggestions or prompts you are more than welcome to PM me and I will try my best to write them in a timely manner. I finish this class next Friday, and then I am home for the summer with a job. So message me and don't forget to review.**

"Jay," Erin whispered into Jay's ear. It was 7:45am and she had to be at work. Jay had one arm wrapped around his daughter's back and the other over his eyes. She shook him and whispered his name again. Slowly he began to stir.

"Why are you dressed?" He whispered back.

"Get up and meet me in the kitchen," she responded quietly so she wouldn't wake her daughter. She walked out of the room as Jay carefully removed his arm from under his daughter and stood. He followed the path Erin had just walked and found her pouring coffee into a mug. He sat at the island. "I have to get to work. Can you watch her for the day?"

"There's nothing I want more than to spend the whole day with my daughter," Jay smiled.

"Okay, let her sleep. She normally has preschool today, but given the circumstances I don't think she'd want to go. Also when she wakes up give her the Tylenol in the cabinet, the ones from last night. I should be home around 6 or 7, but if you need anything give me a call or leave a message at the front desk. She knows where everything is, so it shouldn't be a problem," Erin leaned forward to give Jay a kiss. "I missed you, and I'm so glad you're back," Erin smiled as she began to walk out of her apartment.

XXX

"Erin you have a visitor," Platt yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Erin turned her head from her computer and saw her daughter running up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Ella yelled as she ran to her mother's desk.

"Hey baby, where's Jay?" Erin kissed her forehead.

"Who's Jay," Ruzek asked from across the room.

"Jay is my daddy Uncle Adam," Ella exclaimed. Ruzek eyed Erin curiously. He watched her nod and saw a man walking up the stairs.

"You must be Jay," Ruzek stood and shook Jay's hand. "I'm Erin's partner."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Jay nodded as he continued his way to the office in the back. "Hey Hank," Jay greeted the old gruff man.

"Jay! What are you doing here?" Voight asked.

"I came to bring Ella to see her mom. She said that she always comes back to the precinct after preschool, and she didn't get to say goodbye to Erin this morning," Jay explained as Voight gave him a hug.

"Welcome back. Please don't screw her up like last time. The only thing that got her through was that little girl," Hank explained.

"I can't leave her this time. My heart couldn't take another break. But that little girl in there is going to know her father," Jay said as he walked out of the office. He saw Ella sitting on top of her mother's desk with the whole unit signing her cast. "Hey El, you ready to go?"

"But we just got here, and Aunt Kim hasn't signed it yet," Ella looked at her father with wide eyes. She stuck out her lower lip and lifted her arms to be picked up. Jay walked over and picked her up.

"It's fine Jay, we're really not that busy today. How's you're arm feel baby? Does it hurt as much as last night?" Erin asked tucking Ella's golden brown hair behind her ear.

"It did, but daddy gave me ice cream for lunch," she smiled proudly.

"Oh he did, did he?" Erin questioned, raising her eyebrows disapprovingly at Jay.

"She was crying, and it was just one time," Jay reasoned.

"You and I are having talk when I get home. And you missy, why don't you go find Aunt Kim down stairs and then talk daddy into taking you to the park."

"Yes," Ella exclaimed. She ran down the stairs in seek of her aunt.

"You mister. Ice cream is a treat, not a fix for a crying child," Erin reprimanded.

"I was trying to impress her," he smiled at her.

"I'm sure you were," Erin laughed.

"So you're the father Erin refused to talk about," Antonio mentioned.

"The one and only. Wait you never mentioned me?" He asked. Erin shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Erin never mentioned you, but Ella would talk about you all the time. I swore you just decided not to ever make an appearance," Antonio smiled.

"Yeah she mentioned you 'fighting for her freedom'. Where'd you do your tour?" Olinski asked.

"I did 3 years in Afghanistan, and 2 in Iran," Jay mentioned, the smile fading from his face. Erin saw the tension in Jay's face.

"Hey you want some coffee?" Erin asked him as she led him into the break room. "Coffee's not as good as the kind we used to steal from the teacher's lounge, but it's there," he nodded his head. She poured and made their coffees as he sat down at the table. "I'm not going to make you talk about it. I just figured you'd want a topic change," she said as she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," she nodded. "I saw a lot while I was there. I don't want to get into it here, maybe at home. But I don't mind talking about it. It just makes me extremely vulnerable," Erin nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree," Erin turned to see her daughter standing in the doorway. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ella laughed. Erin stood and lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Okay peanut, that's enough," Erin smiled and kissed her head. "You and daddy go have fun at the park. But be careful, we don't want a repeat of yesterday on the other arm," Erin handed her daughter over to Jay.

"You, I'll see you tonight. No more ice cream please, if she's hungry fruit's or veggies. You hear that El? No sweets," Erin leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Yes mommy, no more sweets, be careful on the play ground, and be good. I've heard the speech before," Ella sighed.

"You are too smart for your own good," Erin laughed. Jay and Ella left the precinct and all eyes were on Erin.

"It's a long story that none of you have earned the right to know," Erin laughed as she continued with her work.

XXX

The second Erin opened the door she heard giggles coming from the living room. She continued through the hallway into the living room to find her daughter lying on her father's lap, belly up. Jay's hand's wiggling over the surface of her belly. She watched as Ella's casted arm came up and hit her father's chest. Jay let out a grunt and heard Erin laugh.

"Hey, you're home," Jay smiled. "Ella, why don't you go wash your hands?" Ella did as she was told and went to wash her hands.

"I'm sorry I'm late, we caught a case as soon as you guys left," Erin walked over to him and gave him a kiss. You know, we could put the little one down early. Talk about what happened today, drink some beer," Erin raised her eyebrows in question.

"Only if in return you tell me about the day our baby was born," Jay requested.

"Deal," Erin smiled. "So what's for dinner? Mommy's starving."

Ella walked into the room, "Mommy, we're having psketti and meatballs," She smiled as she took her seat at the table. "Right daddy?" Jay nodded his head.

"Spaghetti, but yes," Jay laughed as he took Erin's hand and led her to the table.

"Mmmm, my favorite," Erin smiled. She took her fork and dug into the freshly prepared meal. "Thank you for making dinner," She smiled at Jay.

"Well get used to it, because until I find a job me and my assistant are making dinner every night," He smiled back. The family continued to eat dinner in silence until Ella spoke.

"Hey daddy?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, Ella?"

"I like you living here," she smiled up at her father. "I mean it's always been me and mommy, well sometimes Grandpa Hank would come. But I like you better. And I like that you fighted for my freedom, but I'd much rather have you in my 'partment," she confessed.

"Me too, El. Me too," Jay responded. "I promise you it's going to be me, you, and mommy forever. Okay?" He watched as Ella nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay peanut, why don't you go get ready for a bath. Daddy and I will be in in a minute okay?" Ella nodded and left to grab her bath toys and her PJ's. "You okay?" Erin asked Jay as the look of shock still evident on his face.

"Yeah, just a little shocked," he smiled.

"It's a good feeling though isn't it?" She asked as she watched him nod his head. "You clean the dishes my good man, and I'll start bath time, you come join us when you're finished," she stood.

"Isn't that a little weird?" He asked.

"Jay she's four, when she turns 7 or 8 it'll be weird. Just enjoy the time you have," she smiled and walked away. Jay picked up the dishes from the table and placed them in the dishwasher. As he was doing the dishes he heard giggles and splashes from the bathtub. When he finished he wearily walked towards the direction of the bathroom and he saw the smiling face of his daughter sitting in the tub.

"Daddy, look! I have a bubble Mohawk," she laughed.

"You do, don't you?" He smiled as he sat down on the floor in front of the tub. "Now let's give you a beard," Jay leaned his hands in the tub and scooped up some bubbles and placed them on Ella's chin.

"Now I look like Santa Claus," she giggled.

"You're right, you do," Erin smiled. "Okay baby, let's rinse you off and put you to bed," Ella stood as Erin took the showerhead and rinsed her hair off, letting the bubbles sink to the bottom. Ella stepped out of the tub and into the towel that her father held. She dressed and Jay sat down on the edge of her bed to read her a bedtime story. When he felt her limp body rest on his he stopped and put the book on her side table. He stood and kissed the top of her head and adjusted her blankets. He tip toed out of her room and slowly closed the door. "You're really good at that," Erin mentioned as he walked into their bedroom.

"At what?" He questioned.

"At being a father thing. You're instincts kicked in as soon as you knew. And I love seeing her with you," she smiled.

"Well, I love being with her. But mostly I love seeing you with her. You're a great mom Er. I'm sorry I missed all of it," he looked down.

"Hey, come here," Jay walked over to her and sat down next to her. "It's not your fault, and I certainly don't blame you for anything. You were fighting for your country. But you know I was thinking," she smiled.

"Thinking about?" He questioned.

"We had always planned on having our kids 2 or 3 years apart. She's almost 5," Erin mentioned.

"Does that mean…" he watched as Erin nodded.

"I mean if you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it. As long as you're happy," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "You want to start tonight?" His smile grew when she nodded her head with a wicked smile wiped across her face.

"I love you Jay. Make love to me again," he smiled as he leaned in again to capture her lips.

XXX

"You know, we were supposed to talk," Erin smiled as she lifted her head and turned to lay her chin on his chest to look in his eyes. He laughed.

"We were supposed to talk. But I think what we accomplished was much better," she giggled.

"Yeah, but you owe me a story mister," she lifted his jaw so his eyes would meet hers.

"There's not one particular story. If I told you specific stories we'd be here all night. But it's just the death total I saw. Like friends, and people I barely knew, or innocent people like wives and daughters sacrificed for statements. There are just so many experiences that it gives me the chills when I think of it happening to you or El. But now that I'm here with you, to keep both of you safe, I feel much better," he watched as she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Now you owe me a story," he watched as her smile grew even wider.

"You're right, I do. I was watching the video we made in junior year for that stupid English project."

"The one where we had to reenact Shakespeare?"

"That exact one, and so I called Voight. Might I tell you that I had called him 3 days in a row in the middle of the night to take me to the hospital thinking I was in labor. But his one I knew, the pain was horrible Jay. It started right here," Erin placed her had on Jay's stomach. "And then moved around to my back and down my legs. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. She was a stubborn little thing, 17 hours of shooting pain all over my body she came out. That beautiful baby girl was 7lbs. 12 oz. Best-looking kid in the nursery. So I'm told," she smiled.

"I wish I was there with you," he frowned.

"You'll be there this time," he frown grew into a gigantic grin.

"I love you Er," he kissed her forehead and smiled. "Marry me?" He questioned.

"I thought that was a given?" She smiled at him as he scoffed.

"Why can't you be normal and just say yes?"

"Okay fine. Yes Jay I will marry you," he leaned up and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin walked into the apartment after being away for a couple days. Work had sent her to New York to give advice on a case. Ella stayed home with Jay for that duration. She didn't get any calls complaining or with any noted problems. The late hour of the night led her to believe both were sleeping. She continued into the apartment dropping her suitcase in the living room. She heard sniffling from Ella's bedroom. She curiously walked towards the direction of the noise. The door was partly open, and she peeked in. Jay cuddled Ella on his lap looking exhausted.

She pushed the door open wider and walked in. She gave Jay a questioning look. He met her eyes and sighed. Erin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ella looked up at her mother and climbed into her lap. "What happened?" Erin questioned. Mostly directed at Jay, but allowing Ella to answer.

"I sick mommy," Ella placed her head on her mom's chest and the sniffles returned.

"What?" She turned to Jay looking for an answer.

"She didn't sleep last night or the night before that. She kept throwing up and just yesterday she had fever, so I took her to the doctor today. Doctor said she has the flu and we have to wait it out," Jay closed his eyes. Erin noticed the bags more now that she was sitting in front of him. He was trying desperately to stay awake.

"Hey, I'll stay up with her. You go to bed," Erin told Jay as she patted his legs.

"No, you've been working for 4 days straight. You go to bed," Jay countered.

"You've been up for 3 days straight with a sick child. You go to bed. I'll wake you if I feel tired. Let me hold my baby for tonight," Erin requested. Jay nodded and stood up. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I missed you. It's good to see you. I'm glad your home. I'm going to bed," Erin laughed and kissed him again.

"Goodnight, I love you," Jay nodded and walked out of the door and into their bedroom. Ella was still snuggled into her chest.

"Hey El?" Erin looked down to her daughter. Bright glossy eyes looked back towards her. "How are you feeling?" Ella shook her head and tears dripped out of her eyes.

"I feel yucky," Ella confessed as Erin scooted back so she could sit against the headboard.

"I know baby," Erin laid her down so she was next to her. Erin's hand rubbed her belly while the other ran through her hair. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ella shook her head.

"I just want to go to sleep," Ella confessed as she closed her eyes.

"You sleep baby, I'm just going to check on daddy. If you need anything come get me okay? Let your daddy sleep," Ella nodded and Erin left her room. She walked towards her bedroom and saw Jay lying down in the middle of the bed. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, I have some news. Right now, I know you're tired. But I can't not tell you," Jay turned his head so he was facing Erin.

"Is it bad? If it's bad I don't want to know," Jay laughed.

"No, definitely not bad," Erin smiled. She ran her fingers threw his hair. "I promise it's not bad. I'm pregnant," Erin's smiled widened. She watched the realization wipe across Jay's face. He quickly sat up and looked at her.

"You're serious?" Jay stated, shocked. Erin just nodded with a smile on her face.

"I found out this morning. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. But looks like I'm going to reschedule it, since Ella is sick," Erin reasoned.

"We'll drop her off at Hank's, and we'll go together. I love you Erin Lindsay," Jay leaned in to kiss her.

"What's not to love?" Erin laughed. "Anyway, I just had to tell you before you fell asleep. I'm going to go check on our baby. Maybe get her to drink some Gatorade," Jay nodded and lay back down on the bed.

Erin stood and walked into her little girl's room and watched as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Suddenly she awoke and turned towards the trashcan beside her bed. Erin rubbed her back in slow rhythmic circles. Once Ella was finished Erin spoke, "Baby, drink some Gatorade for me," Erin handed her a cup of the yellow liquid. Ella took the cup and sipped it slowly. "You'll be alright baby," Erin encouraged as Ella snuggled up to her side.

"I really don't feel good," she cried.

"I know baby," Erin stroked her hair. "I know you don't feel too good. It'll get better, I promise," Erin continued to soothe her daughter well into the night. She watched the sun rise and had survived on about 2 hours of sleep. She heard a tussle in the kitchen. She unwrapped Ella's body from her's and quietly tip toed towards the kitchen. She saw Jay standing by the coffee pot, mug in hand. "Give me," Erin prodded as she stole the empty mug from Jay's hand.

"No, you're pregnant. No coffee for you," Jay stated, stealing the mug back.

"Those studies aren't real. Those are people who want to kill caffeine addict's hopes and dreams while pregnant. I drank a cup a day with Ella; I'm drinking a cup a day with this baby. Give me coffee. I'm not in the mood. Our daughter was up all night throwing up. I got maybe 2 hours of sleep. Give me the mug Jay," Erin demanded as she stuck her hand out. Jay stepped back while giving her the mug. He grabbed the coffee container and poured the brown liquid in her cup. "Thank you," Erin smiled as she sipped the coffee.

"You're scary when you're pregnant," Jay poured himself a cup. Erin nodded as she finished up her coffee.

"I think I'm going to stay home today. Use a sick day. We can watch movies and lay on the couch. Get her better so both of us can go back to work," Erin suggested.

"I have an evaluation at 10:30. I'll just go in to do that and I'll be home afterwards," Jay suggested. Erin nodded her head at the sound of that.

"I rescheduled the doctor's appointment. The doctor sent the prenatal vitamins to the pharmacy. Can you pick them up on your way home?"

"Of course, anything to better the baby," Jay leaned in and kissed her. "You're glowing," Jay pointed out.

"I'm not glowing. I barely slept and was up all night with a sick child. I am not glowing," Erin laughed.

"All that, and you're still glowing," Jay pulled her in for a long kiss before they were interrupted by the sound of their little girl being sick.

"Mommy," Ella called.

"Get some Gatorade please," Erin told Jay. She walked towards her daughter's room. "Oh lord," Erin screeched as saw vomit covering her daughter and her bed. "Let's get you cleaned up," Erin lifted the little girls shirt over her head.

"The Gatorade…" Jay walked into the bedroom. "Wow," Jay immediately noticed his little girl covered in vomit.

"Jay, run her a bath. Tepid water please, no bubbles," Erin demanded as he nodded his head and left. Erin continued stripping clothes off her daughter.

"I ruined my bed," Ella cried into Erin's shoulder as she lifted the girl into her arms.

"You didn't ruin your bed. I'll wash the sheets, and in the meantime you can steal daddy's side of the bed. Okay?" Erin felt her daughter nod. She walked towards the bathroom and placed Ella in the bathtub. "Sheets or bath?" Erin asked Jay. He stood and allowed Erin to sit and start to bathe Ella.

"I'll go throw the sheets in the washer," she nodded as she poured water over Ella's head.

"Don't forget the pj's," Erin continued to wash her daughter and picked her up out of the tub. She wrapped her ducky towel around her and carried her back to her room to get changed.

"I'm sorry mommy," Ella's tears still flowed.

"Don't be sorry baby girl. You didn't do anything wrong," Erin reassured her as she pulled some more pj's out of her drawer. She then carried Ella over to her and Jay's bedroom. Dressing her, then placing her on Jay's side of the bed and turning on the TV.

"Sheet's are being washed," Jay announced as he walked in his bedroom. "Munchkin, that's my side," Jay exclaimed making Ella giggle.

"Mommy said you can get the couch," Ella repeated.

"Did she now?" Jay turned to Erin who had a smile on her face.

"I am sure not sleeping on the couch would be good for me," Erin winked.

"Oh I see how it is. Daddy get the short straw because he's a boy," Jay jumped on the bed next to his daughter. "Mommy and I will just have to share her side," Jay smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Erin snuggled into Jay and rubbed Ella's belly. Ella's eyes had closed as she snuggled into her father. "Soon we're not going to be able to do this. My belly's going to be too big," she whispered in Jay's ear.

"I know, it's very exciting," Jay took his free hand and placed it on her belly. "We're having a baby," Jay laughed.

"We are, we're having another baby," Erin corrected.

"I know, but I get to be there this time," Jay leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."


End file.
